Angel: A Different Story
by kojie
Summary: *AU* a Warren Worthington aka Angel fic. He's one of my fave characters^_^ Chapter Two up!! Please R/R. It is greatly appreciated. And, thanks to Jimaine & all the others who reviewed. You guys are GREAT!
1. a different kind of story

****

DISCLAIMER: The X-Men & other characters all belong to Marvel.

****

NOTE: This is in an AU. Scott Summers never existed. This is also in the X-Men:Evolution timeline, but Warren Worthington III is a teenager, not an adult. He's like 15 or 16, I guess. I just gotta let u know, I have a very good reputation of writing stories but never, and I mean never, actually finishing them. I just don't know how to end them i guess....HELP! ^_^

****

Angel: A Different Story

BY:

Kojie

Warren waited impatiently in the living room. He tapped his right foot on the well-carpeted floor to the rhythm of a song that got stuck in his head while driving a few minutes before. He didn't catch the title, and now the song was driving him crazy. He looked around the vast living room. There was a small coffee table, a couch, and a recliner. He sat on the end of the soft couch. The living room was quite large, the walls filled with exquisite paintings. It reminded him of their own living room in the Worthington Mansion, almost thirty miles from where he was now, which was at the Xaviers Institute, a school for gifted youngsters. 

__

Gifted...yeah right, more like cursed, he thought wryly. 

__

*You're wrong, Warren.* 

Warren was startled. He glanced around, but saw no one. 

__

Weird, I thought I heard--

Suddenly, the double-doors which led to who knows where opened and a bald man in a wheelchair, probably in his late forties, entered the room, followed by the exotic African woman who had told him to wait in the living room earlier. Warren stood up, and walked towards the man in the wheel chair. They shook hands and did the quick introductions.

"Good morning," Warren said formally, just as his father had taught him, "My name is Warren Worthington...the third." 

"A pleasure, I am Professor Charles Xavier, headmaster of this newly founded school. And this," he said, gesturing to the beautiful woman standing beside him, "is Ororo Munroe."

She smiled warmly. 

"Please sit down, both of you," the professor said, "so we can talk."

Warren sat down on the couch, the same place where he sat before, and Ms. Munroe sat on the other side of the couch. 

The professor maneuvered the wheelchair so that he and Warren were facing each other. The professor closed his eyes for a few seconds, then opened them again, and he smiled, as if it was nothing out of the ordinary. Warren raised his eyebrows.

"Um...are you okay, professor?" he asked, undoubtedly with concern.

"Yes, of course," he replied nonchalantly. 

Warren was now confused, very confused. "Oh, okay. I just thought that when you... uh, closed your eyes there, that maybe you had a... uh, headaches or something." He scratched his head, embarrassed.

"Charles, I think it's time we explained this whole thing to the boy," Ororo said to the man in the wheelchair. 

"Yes, yes..."

__

*Warren, I am a telepath, a mutant. Just like you.* 

Warren was again, startled. He turned to look at the professor. That voice, it sounded the same as the professor's. 

"You..." he said pointing his finger at the older man, then put it away quickly, realizing that what he did was very...rude.

__

*Yes, me.* 

Warren noticed that his lips didn't move. "Okay, you know what, stop that for a second. Stop doing that. Y-you're creepin' me out," he said shakily. Then he stood up and started pacing. 

"Um...so you're a telepath?" 

Xavier nodded.

"Telepaths can read minds," Warren murmured, then turned towards the professor, "Have you been reading my mind?"

"A little bit, Warren."

The boy's face turned pale.

"Don't worry," he added quickly, "I've only read enough of your thoughts just to know and to make sure that you are a mutant, like us."

Warren tried his best to relax.

"I-I guess that makes sense."

"You see, you have the power, the ability, to fly. The one thing that many men, including myself, have only dreamed of doing...."

"I'm a mutant? Is that what people call it? Tell me, what exactly is a mutant?" 

"A mutant is a human being who has evolved faster...," the professor started, then giving up, he sighed. "To make things simple, a mutant is a person who has a special ability that most human beings don't. For example, I can read and project thoughts to others' minds, and you, you have natural feathered wings, like a birds'. You have to ability to fly. And Ororo, she can control the weather." 

Warren tried to clear his mind, then he turned towards the woman. 

"Y-you can control the weather?"

"Yes, my child. A very...useful gift," she replied, smiling. 

The blonde teenager smiled back, then took a deep breath.

"Okay, okay. So what exactly am I doing here? My father said that you could help me deal with this mutation...thing. How?"

"Well, I can help you control your powers better. I can help you adjust. And most importantly, I can help you to accept who you are," he replied, in a very serious tone. Warren thought for a moment, trying to absorb everything in.

"Hmm....okay. So, when and where do we start?" he asked.

"Well, first, we need to make a few arrangements, assuming of course that you're agreeing to stay with us here in the institute."

Warren nodded. "What kinds of arrangements?"

"Well, for example, I will be talking to your parents to try to convince them that you will be allowed to stay here in the institute for quite some time. And also, that you will be going to a new high school."

"A new high school? Bayville? Isn't that a public school" 

"Yes. Bayville. Its quite close, probably a ten minute drive from here. The closest private school is almost an hour's drive from here." 

"Oh....okay. Um, professor?"

"Hmm?" 

"Are there any other students here?" 

"None right now, but I did have a student before," he replied, his face expression became thoughtful, as he remembered a sweet memory, "a sweet, young, red-headed girl with almost the same powers as mine, however, she's back with her family now. But considering how powerful and dangerous her powers can be, I am quite sure that she will be coming back here to join us."

"Really? When?"

"Soon. Very soon." 

-------------------------------------------------------------------

What do u think? Thumbs up or thumbs down?

I'm currently working on CH 6 of What Happens Now? & Ch2 of Earth Angel….jus fyi=)


	2. the not-so-new student

****

Disclaimer: The X-Men & other characters belong to Marvel. Um, the "extra" characters belong to me, I guess. 

****

Note: AU. Although this is in the X-Men: Evolution timeline, Warren Worthington III a.k.a. Angel is not an adult. He's a teenager. Also, Scott Summers does not exist…Warren's 17.

****

Angel: A Different Story

By:

kojie

==

Chapter Two

==

"Whoa!" Warren cried out as he flew out of the firing laser's path. He was in his training suit. His battle costume. White, sky-blue streaks on his sides, and an insignia of a halo on his chest. There were two holes in the back. For his feathered wings, of course. He wore a half-mask, which covered only the top-middle part of his head and face. Two holes for his beautiful, striking, blue eyes, another hole for his mouth and chin, and one more for his short, wavy, blonde hair. He designed the costume himself. He called himself Angel. Originally, the Avenging Angel.

"That was close," he panted. He'd been training for almost two hours now, with Logan at the controls. He was already up by five that morning, but he was used to it. He had to be. 

It was almost a year since he had first met Logan. It sure was quite an experience. 

During that whole year in his stay at Xavier's mansion, he had been training in what Logan called the "Danger Room". Two hours, everyday. It was a real pain in the ass…at first. But after a few weeks, Warren noticed results. His body was firmer, more muscular. He wasn't the only one who noticed them, though. Girls did, too. And he liked that.

Warren turned his head, just in time to see a spiked, spinning disc heading straight towards him. He ducked as he felt the cold, swift wind sweep through his hair. He gulped, then he glanced up to the control room where Logan stood. "Gimme a break, will ya?" Warren yelled, flapping his wings up and down. 

Logan grinned, but shut the program off. "Fine, that's enough. 'Sides, you got school, today. Wouldn't want ya to be late." 

"Yeah. I'm gonna go ahead and take a quick shower," Warren replied, smelling himself, "I stink."

"And we don't want the girls to scare the girls away, right?" the older man asked, sarcastically. 

"Right. Man, you know me." 

Logan just smiled, and nodded as Warren started to fly towards the exit. 

"Hey, kid," Logan called. The young blonde boy stopped in midair, and turned. "Yeah?"

"Don't forget, we got a guest comin' today. She'll be here by the time you get back from school."

"Oh, okay, sure….she the professor's first student?"

"Yep, really nice kid. I'm not gonna be here, though. I'll be uh, goin' somewhere. Be nice to her, when ye meet her, alright?" 

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. You know you can count on me," Warren replied, and grinned evilly. Logan shook his head, and sighed. "Ah, go. Or yer gonna be late."

Warren nodded, and smiled, then he landed gracefully on the hard metal floor, half-running through the opened exit. 

==

"So, we still on for tonight?" Warren asked, as the girl slid out of his silver Eclipse. The blonde cheerleader nodded, as she played with her hair. "Yeah."

"Okay, then. Pick you up at seven?" 

"Hmm…fine. Sounds great," she answered, almost with no enthusiasm. "By the way, thanks for the ride."

"Uh, yeah, no prob," Warren replied, then drove off quickly, leaving the girl standing at her doorstep. 

==

Warren grabbed his backpack from the backseat, and climbed out of his car. _I wonder, what the hell are we gonna talk about the whole evening?_, he asked himself, heading towards the front door. _It's like, she's not even interested. Is that the new "strategy" these days? Hard to get? Make it seem like you're not interested and make him work hard even just to get your attention? Geez, man. Girls these days. So complicated. _

He absently scratched his head. "I wonder where I'll take her tonight," Warren asked himself. "Somewhere loud, probably, so I don't have to talk to her much," he muttered to himself, pushing open the glass door. There was no one in the lobby, but he could hear people talking somewhere upstairs. He climbed lazily up the stairs, and followed the voices. They seemed to coming in the same direction as his bedroom. As he got closer, he saw the professor, sitting on his wheelchair, coming through the doorway of the usually empty room beside his own. "Yes," the professor said, "I really do think that you will like it here. Also, you can go the same local public school where Warren goes. Bayville High is very close here, and I'm sure Warren will be more than happy to drive you." 

"What are you talking about?" Warren asked the professor, raising an eyebrow. He walked over to the professor's side. "Ah, Warren. You're just in time." 

"Just in time for what?" the teenage boy asked, peering through the open doorway. He saw a couple of suitcases, one big box, and a small blue backpack lying on the floor near the neat bed. Then he saw a small brown package, probably as big as a shoebox, on top of the bed. It looked strangely familiar. 

"Just in time to meet her. She just arrived a few minutes ago, Warren," he replied. His voice seemed happy. 

"Who just arrived?" Warren asked, confused. 

"Why, I thought Logan told you," Xavier answered, surprised.

Finally, Warren remembered. _Stupid, stupid, stupid, _Warren scolded himself, slapping a hand on his forehead. _How could I have forgotten? …Oh, right. My uninterested date._

"Professor, he did tell me. I just…forgot. Sorry," he apologized.

"Ah, don't worry about it," Xavier assured him, smiling. _He sure is in a happy mood,_ Warren thought.

"Oh, and um, I've got a date tonight. Just wanted to tell you before I-- "

"Wow, this room is huge, Professor," a voice suddenly interrupted him. It was feminine, soft, and in awe. It came from behind the half-closed bathroom door inside the room. Warren stared at it, was about to say something when the door opened. The opened door revealed a girl. A teenager, probably 15 or 16 years old. She had pale, creamy, white skin, and beautiful jade-green eyes. And her hair. It was long, wavy….and red. Very red. She was wearing a sleeved, light purple tee that stopped at her midriff, showing her flat stomach. And she was wearing cargo pants. It was very….unique from what the other girls wore, Warren thought to himself as his mouth involuntarily fell open. She was very, very, pretty, and Warren found himself staring at her….

He coughed , and straightened himself. "Hi, I'm Warren," he said quite calmly, surprising himself a little. He held out his hand, and offered her his known trademark: his million-dollar smile. 

She smiled back warmly, and they shook hands. "Hi, Warren. I'm Jean Grey." 

=

==

===

==

=

Feedback is welcome, appreciated, and wanted!!!! Hehe ^_^ Oh, and um, gimme a name for the blonde cheerleader. Didn't Warren had a gf from the comics called "Candy"? Yeah, so that was what I was thinking , but finally decided against it.


End file.
